Different
by Sailor Astrallight
Summary: Kyrie Tanaka and her siblings are new to Ouran Academy. When Kyrie is assaulted by a psychotic girl who wants her to stay away from the Host Club, Kyrie may have to learn over come her shyness to stop her. Pairings: None yet for OCs but HaruhiXTamaki Rating might change later to T.
1. Meet Kyrie

{°Different°}

* * *

"Am I really a monster, Onee- Chan?"

"You're not, Kyrie- chan. You're just as pretty as a princess."

"Then why does everyone run away from me? They say that my hair is strange and my eyes are stranger. I help everyone I meet, but they all run away! I don' t know what to do any more!"

_Today is my last day of summer vacation._

* * *

"Thank you."

A girl walks out of the supermarket, and smiles.

"Today will be great!" she exclaimed. She had long silver hair and large blue eyes. She was wearing a white t- shirt with blue capris and white sandals. She carried the two shopping bags and was going on her way home.

'To think, this could be the last time I come here." She thought sadly.

'Nii- San and Onee- chan are working hard to help me. They're really nice siblings. I hope they'll like dinner tonight.'

Suddenly she bumped into something. She was knocked back into something else and she fell down.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Freak!" shouted a gruff voice.

The girl looked up and she saw two guys who looked gruesome. They were covered in bandages and scars.

"I- I'm sorry!" she exclaimed before running. She stoped and was pulled back.

"Hey... You're not too bad looking." one said.

"Let go of me now!" she shouted, stamping her foot down on his.

He started yelling and she felt her hair being pulled.

"You'll pay for that!" he shouted when someone knocked a frying pan on his head.

When he fell, it was a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes holding a frying pan. Her groceries were on the ground and she didn't seem really happy.

"Why don't you just leave her alone!" she asked the other guy angrily.

The other guy backed up and ran when the silverette glared at him icily.

She picked up her bags and looked to the other girl.

"Thanks um..."

"Haruhi. It's Haruhi Fujioka." replied the girl, lifting up her bags.

"Thanks, Haruhi. I'm Kyrie. Kyrie Tanaka."

"Nice to meet you, Kyrie. Do you live around here?" asked Haruhi.

"No, I live in another town. My older siblings and I are just here for vacation, but we're leaving tonight." explained Kyrie, shaking her head.

"Oh, so how many siblings?" asked the brunette. "I don't have any, so I don't know what's it like."

"Two actually. A sister and a brother. My brother, Kazuhiko is in one grade above my sister, Rin, and I'm one grade behind her." said Kyrie, heaving up her bags.

"Well, I got to go. Onee- chan wanted me to come back a little bit before."

"It was nice meeting you, Kyrie. I hope to see you again soon!" exclaimed Haruhi.

Kyrie looked at her before smiling brightly. "We will, Haruhi. We're friends already, aren't we?"

Haruhi looked at her in surprise before grinning.

"I guess so! Well, see you."

The brunette girl left as Kyrie waved to her.

"Bye, Haruhi!" she smiled before turning around.

'I know I'll see her again. I know it!' she thought, walking away.

_That was the first time I met Haruhi. She was really nice, so I didn't forget her easily. Then came the accident._

* * *

"Rin, what happened?"

_**"Kyrie got run over!** **She was laying on the side of the road on a bench! She was wounded! Kazuhiko, you have to come here!"**_

* * *

"Rin..." he gasped out before getting to Kyrie's bed. "Kyrie. Is she okay?"

Rin looked up at him and cried.

"She might not have a chance with the sickness she has! She might not make it!" she cried.

_I had survived the surgery for it and I was able to continue on happily, but I lost the name of the girl who saved my life that day. It was a blank memory that replayed in my mind._

_It has been three years since that day and we moved back into that town. My siblings and I took the enrollment test for a well known school._

_Ouran Academy._

* * *

I hope this really didn't bore you to death but this was just the prologue. I'm not sure if I should continue this but tell me if you think I should. I'm planning the timeline to be after the fair, but I'm not so sure now. Kyrie may not be paired with anyone unless wanted to. Same with Rin. Kazuhiko I'm not sure with. Please give me some ideas in PMs. Anyway, thank you for reading this.

- Astralight


	2. Gossip and Warnings

Thanks Sparklefaith for being my first reviewer for this story. I hope though more people will read this though. I couldn't wait to put up the next chapter so here is chapter 1.

I do not own OHSHC in any way, shape or form. I only own the Tanaka siblings.

* * *

"Good morning, class. We have a new student in our class today. Come in please." said the teacher as a young girl with light silver hair entered the classroom wearing a girl's school uniform.

The room was filled with surprise at the sight of a unusual hair color.

"Hello. I'm Kyrie Tanaka." She greeted softly, smiling.

"She just came here from Tokyo with her siblings, Rin and Kazuhiko. She is very shy with others, but I hope you'll open up to us. Please be nice and welcome her to Ouran Academy." said the teacher.

There was a nod of heads, but others just stared in shock.

"Did you dye your hair?" One asked.

Kyrie shook her head and looked at the ground, eyes closed.

_' Here comes t__he question!'_ She thought.

"Are you then an old lady?" snickered a student.

She shook her head and sighed.

_' I knew it.' _

She fiddled with her fingers and looked down in embarrassment. The class began laughing and she put up a smile.

"Y- Yeah it' s pretty funny! Silver being my natural hair color." She laughed, faking it.

"Well, Miss Tanaka. You can take the seat behind Mr. Fujioka." replied the teacher before Kyrie walked to her desk.

As Kyrie walked to her seat, she felt like she knew the student. She sat in her desk and class began.

* * *

"I really don't like this school, Onee- chan and Nii- San." confessed Kyrie.

The girl and guy next to her froze.

"What are you talking about, Rie- chan?" asked Rin wearing the yellow dress and dark silver pigtails.

"I'd thought you'd like Ouran Academy." said Kazuhiko, wearing the boys' suit.

Kyrie shook her head.

"Not when I get gossiped about. Everyone yells at me about my hair."She explained. She stood up and closed her eyes.

"What are you, Tanaka? An old lady? Come on, Mrs. Tanaka. I'll help you cross the street. Tanaka the old lady this, Tanaka the old lady that and Tanaka enough of this!" she mocked and sat down on the bench.

"Just because I'm different, doesn't give them the ability to talk about me." she pointed out, driving her nails into her palms.

"Oh, hello Tanaka."

Kyrie felt a hand on her back and her voice grew dry.

"Rie- chan, are you okay?" asked Rin.

She wouldn't answer. She just sat there.

"Um... I need to talk to her in private. Can you two please leave?" asked the red headed girl, looking at her siblings.

"Sure." said Kazuhiko and he left with his sister.

The nails of the girl drove into Kyrie' s back, drawing little blood.

"Have you heard of the Host Club?" she asked. "Of course you don't, You freak of nature. Trash like you would never be allowed in." She sneered, pushing Kyrie off the bench.

"If you get near any of them," The girl drew closer and pinched Kyrie' s cheek.

"I may have to ruin your pretty little face." She slapped her face and laughed.

Kyrie just sat there in shock. She felt something grab her hair and then something hard came in contact with her face, knocking her out.

"She must never rub off her freak nature onto them. Every girl I know goes there. She won't though. If she does, annihilate her." said the girl, grinning a psychotic smile.

* * *

Who is that girl picking on the youngest of the Tanaka family? All will be revealed in the next chapter! And the Kyrie Bells Ring!

Sorry this chapter was short but I was I out of ideas.I decided that Kyrie should have a couple of problems to deal with so she doesn't seem like a Mary sue. (SHE IS NOT ONE.) She is very shy around others she never met and if she feels uncomfortable about someone, she'll go silent around that person unless she feels fine around him/her. She forgot a friend's name due to a little bit of amnesia. No SHE does know about herself. She just forgot about that incident. And the Kyrie Bells Ring is the name of the next chapter.

- Astrallight


	3. And The Kyrie Bells Ring

Thanks for reviewing! I have been looking at how many people actually look inside this story and found out that There are people reading this but aren't reviewing, so that is a relief, but I kind of want to hear peoples' thoughts on this story.

I do not own OHSHC in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

A girl laid on the ground, her head bleeding slightly. The school was deserted except for a few people. Her silver hair was stained red, and she was unconscious.

"Rie-chan!" cried out a voice.

Rin ran up to Kyrie with Kazuhiko at her side. Kazuhiko ran his fingers through Kyrie's silver hair and held her close.

"Kyrie-chan, are you okay?" asked Kazuhiko, holding his sister.

Rin looked around and stood up.

"I'll get help!" she decided, and Kazuhiko nodded.

Rin soon left the siblings by themselves. Kazuhiko held his youngest sister close, hoping to keep her safe.

"Why? Why am I always too late?" he asked himself. "It was just like last time."

* * *

_"I'll see you later, Rin and Kyrie-chan." he smiled. He was the school president at his old school in Tokyo and they were having a meeting about the festivities for the spring._

_"Bye, Nii-san." smiled both the girls. They began to start their way home._

_Rin, who wore pigtails walked beside her sister with blue ribbons on the sides._

_"Kyrie, want to go shopping later? You can always get something for your friends." asked Rin._

_"Sure." smiled Kyrie._

_The Tanaka Family was a peaceful family who loved others and would sacrifice each other for the other person. Kazuhiko was ready for the situation and trained everyday with his cousins. Kyrie wasn't ready for martial arts since she was physically weak due to her sickness. Rin on the other hand, wanted to be ready for anything so she took karate instead of choir like her sister. Kyrie loved to sing and was talented at it. She would practice everyday and would bring a smile to everyone's face when she sang. Everyone loved the siblings, especially admirers. (Kazuhiko was too over protective of his sisters, therefore guys were afraid of him) Then came the accident._

_"Kyrie, where are you?" asked Rin, in the crowds for the sales._

_The girl was no where to be seen, and this panicked Rin._

_"Kyrie?" she called again._

_She ran out of the store and found Kyrie laying on the side of the road, beaten and bloodied. Rin widened her eyes in shock and ran to her sister._

_"Kyrie? Come on! Get up!" she cried in distraught. Kyrie just laid there, unconscious. _

_"Kyrie, please!" she cried again and picked her up. She rocked back and forth and someone called 911._

* * *

_The door flung open and revealed a panting girl. _

_"Tanaka-san... It's...Kyrie..." she breathed out before falling to the ground._

_Kazuhiko widened his eyes and called Rin on his cell._

_"Rin, what happened?"_

_**"Kyrie got run over!** **She was laying on the side of the road on a bench! She was wounded! Kazuhiko, you have to come here!"**_

* * *

_He ran. He ran as fast as he could to the hospital. His girlfriend at the time, Michiko was angry that he left the meeting and cared about his sister. She even called her a freakish alien and she deserved to die. He left at the time and ran to the hospital._

_"Rin..." he gasped out before getting to Kyrie's bed. __"Kyrie. Is she okay?"_

_Rin looked up at him and cried. _

_"She might not have a chance with the sickness she has! She might not make it!" she cried._

_He widened his eyes and tightened his fists._

* * *

"Kazuhiko! Someone can help us! Follow me!" exclaimed Rin.

Kazuhiko woke up out of his thoughts and picked up Kyrie. He then followed his sister.

* * *

_"Am I really a monster, Onee- Chan?" asked a little girl with a braid in her long silver hair._

_"You're not, Kyrie- chan. You're just as pretty as a princess." said her sister, with two odango buns in her hair._

_"Then why does everyone run away from me? They say that my hair is strange and my eyes are stranger. I help everyone I meet, but they all run away! I don' t know what to do any more!"_

_"You can smile." said Rin. "Smile and ignore it. You can do it."_

_Little Kyrie looked up to Little Rin and sighed._

_"How can smiling work?" she asked. She didn't understand it._

_"Just try it." smiled Little Rin._

_The little girl looked at her sister before nodding._

_"Okay, I'll try it!"_

* * *

Kyrie opened her eyes and found herself in the nurse's office.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" asked a boy's voice.

"Yes, Tanaka. It will work on your little sister." replied another voice.

She looked placed a hand on her forehead and felt bandages. She reached the top of her head and still felt a little bit of dried up blood.

"Kyrie!" exclaimed a voice.

Rin ran up to her sister and same did Kazuhiko.

"Onee-chan and Nii-san, what happened?" she asked, confused.

"You were knocked out and beaten up again." said Kazuhiko.

"We thought this time we'd lose you. The wound was just as fatal as the others." said Rin, hugging the life out of Kyrie.

"U-Uh...Rin? Can you please let go? I'm suffocating..." she asked, her face smashed into Rin's chest.

"Oh. Sorry." grinned Rin.

"You didn't need to worry about me though. I'm stronger than before, so I'm fine." waved Kyrie. Then she looked behind them. There were several guys right behind them and Kyrie shut herself silent.

"Oh great. Kyrie went on silent mode." sighed Kazuhiko, glaring at the guys behind him.

"Why did she go on silent mode?" asked a student.

"She felt uncomfortable so she automatically shut up." said Rin, sighing.

"Come on Kyrie, say something." said Kazuhiko.

Everyone behind them looked expectantly.

Kyrie looked down and let out a high pitched squeal or noise and hid behind her bangs.

Rin sighed.

"Okay, guys this is Kyrie. Kyrie, these are the guys that helped you." she replied, quickly.

"I'm their King." smiled one guy.

Kyrie took one look at him and immediately knew one word for him.

"I got it." said Kazuhiko.

"Got what?" asked Rin.

"Obnoxious." said the brother.

". . ."

The guy who was grinning immediately went into a corner and started growing mushrooms.

Rin was laughing and same with two twins, and Kyrie looked at the man in the corner.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." he replied. _'He attacked me with no feeling!' _he thought in his mind and comical tears ran down his face.

"Since I'm second in power, I'll introduce ourselves. I'm Kyoya Ootori." said the man with the glasses. "The two boys over there are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." he said, pointing to the red headed twins (Who are still laughing!) with Rin. "The guy sulking in the corner is our king, Tamaki Suoh." he said, pointing to the blond with the mushrooms. "The guy over there is Takashi Morinozuka or Mori-senpai, and the other one who is sitting on his shoulder is Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey-senpai." He finally pointed to the tall man with the child on his shoulder. (Though Kyrie wasn't sure if he was a kid)

"We are the Ouran Highschool Host Club." said Tamaki, them all posing dramatically.

Kyrie, Rin and Kazuhiko just blinked and stared.

"Host Club?" asked Rin.

Kyrie of course was silent except for a few high pitch noises.

"Let me explain. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful." said Tamaki.

"So you entertain girls." groaned Kazuhiko. "Just great."

"Anyway, Kyrie will you come with us for a minute?" asked Kyoya.

Kyrie looked up at them before nodding.

* * *

"Do you recall a Haruhi Fujioka?" asked Tamaki.

She shook her head.

"Do you remember the day you were attacked?" asked a girl's voice.

Kyrie turned around and saw a guy with short brown hair and large brown eyes. He looked too feminine to be a guy.

Then Kyrie blinked.

"Were you that girl?" she asked without stammering.

Haruhi nodded.

"You are? I knew it we'd meet again soon!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"When I heard you were in our class, I was excited. We hadn't talked long enough, but now we can!" smiled Haruhi.

Kyrie then noticed someone tap her shoulder and she shut right up again.

"Kyrie, just so you know we're in your class too." said the twins.

"That one on the left is Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru, okay?" asked Haruhi.

_'She really hasn't changed a bit.' _thought Kyrie before nodding.

"Well now you're acquainted with everyone we hope to see you sometime." said Tamaki.

"O-Okay..." she whispered, feeling a little bit comfortable.

"Well see ya!" they all exclaimed.

Kyrie smiled as they left.

Watching away from the siblings, was that girl, glaring at her from afar.

* * *

Uh oh, Kyrie has done exactly what that girl doesn't want. Will Kyrie stand up to her or will she crumble again? Find out in the next chapter, A Battle Worth Fighting?

Okay this was a bit better than last time, though I feel like I made Kyrie too shy in this chapter. There will be romance in later chapters, but when the time comes I'll ask for who. I still hope others will read this and review on it. I also just edited the prologue's scene where the accident happens. Please Follow and Review or something like that.

-Astrallight


	4. A Battle Worth fighting?

Hiya! I've been having a little bit of writer's block and I think it's strengthened or I'm just too lazy. It's been taking a long time just to finish this chapter with enough ideas. I'm glad people are at least clicking on this story, so here is another chapter. Sorry if it's rushed but I might not be on for a while.

I do not own OHSHC in any way, size, shape or form. I only own the Tanaka siblings and couple more OCs in this chapter.

* * *

Kyrie walked into class and was quickly greeted by three people, Haruhi and the twins.

"Good morning, Kyrie." smiled Haruhi.

"Good morning." replied Kyrie, smiling back.

"What about us?" asked the twins.

Kyrie quickly looked down and greeted quietly, "G- Good Morning, you two..."

They both grinned and Kyrie went to her desk, flustered.

* * *

"That monster just got near the club. She even introduced herself with her siblings. How disobedient." pointed out the girl.

"Miss Rixyu, would you like to do the honors?" asked a woman's voice.

"Sure, Flora. Just let me take care of her."

The black haired woman grinned her psychotic smile, before vanishing.

_' Looks like I'll get to be the one to ruin you, Kyrie.' _She thought before getting dressed in the school uniform.

* * *

"Rin-san," said a voice.

A girl with brown hair and violet eyes walked up to her, her hair reaching her waist.

Rin turned around and saw Kuraiyuri Ongakuno, the class artist.

"Oh. Hi, Kuraiyuri." she greeted, bowing a little.

"Um...can I ask you a favor?" asked Kuraiyuri.

"Sure." smiled Rin.

Kuraiyuri handed two envelopes, one pink and the other cream.

"Can you pass these on for me?" she asked, looking down.

Rin turned the envelopes over and saw that the pink one was for Kyrie and the other was for Kazuhiko.

"I have two friends who wanted me to pass these on and I thought it would be best you did, being their sister."

Rin felt a little jealousy for them, but she smiled.

_'They were always better than me.' _she thought before nodding.

"Kay, I'll do it." she smiled.

The girl's brown eyes widened and her mouth curved into a smile.

"T-Thank you, Rin-san!" she exclaimed.

Rin nodded.

"It's Rin, okay? You can just call me Rin." smiled Rin.

She smiled too only with a little surprise.

"O-Okay, Rin."

* * *

Kazuhiko walked down the halls, tiredly. His class accidently started a fire and had just ran in and out of the school to get a fire extinguisher.

"Why did we have to do fire in a bottle?" he asked.

Suddenly there was a scream and he turned around. There was a student running around with a spider on his back. It was large for some reason and he was freaking out.

"Help!" shouted the student running around.

"Heh heh. Now tell me where is Kyrie Tanaka." asked a girl. She was wearing the school uniform, but she had wild, black, and green streaked hair. It was short but it was spiked.

"I-I don't know who she is!" he shouted and ran away with the large spider on his back.

She stomped on the ground, angrily.

"Why is it so hard to find one silver haired brat?!" she shouted, as the spider came back to her and rested on her shoulder.

Kazuhiko ran out of the hall immediately, hoping to warn his sister.

* * *

Kyrie sat down in the classroom with Haruhi, eating her lunch. Suddenly she saw Kazuhiko burst through the door and drag her out of the classroom.

"N-Nii-san, what's the matter?" she asked.

"You need to be careful for a while. There is someone after you. She has black hair and green streaks in her hair. Be careful and call me or your sister if you meet up with her." he warned her before leaving.

_"If you get near any of them," The girl drew closer and pinched Kyrie' s cheek._

_"I may have to ruin your pretty little face." She slapped her face and laughed._

Kyrie widened her eyes. It couldn't be her. Could it? Kyrie shook her head and walked back into the classroom, staying silent the whole time for the rest of lunch.

* * *

Rin smiled as the class was over. She couldn't wait to deliver the envelopes to her siblings.

_'Maybe these are love letters?'_ she thought, before shaking her head. _'No one really would since we're the freakish siblings with our silver hair.'_

Rin sighed as people walked past her.

"Is that Rin Tanaka?" asked a student.

"Yeah, look at her hair!" exclaimed another.

"Did she dye it?" inquired a girl.

"Did she dye it? Of course! Hair like that isn't natural!" explained a boy.

Rin sighed and looked at the questioning group.

"As a matter of fact, it is not dyed." she replied before leaving.

_'That's all we've ever been. Just the siblings with silver hair. Also known freaks of nature and ghost children.' _she thought when she saw a girl with black hair and green streaks.

She turned around revealing cold, piercing, amber eyes.

"Well, well. If it isn't a Tanaka. Are you, Kyrie?" she asked, coldly.

Rin stepped back a little before turning around and running.

The girl reappeared in front of her and flung her back, the silverette falling to the ground. The girl grabbed her hair, pulling it straight up to her face.

"I'm asking you a question. Are you Kyrie Tanaka?" she asked.

Rin glared at the girl before driving her fist into her stomach, knocking her back.

"No. I'm Rin Tanaka and I won't let you get near Kyrie!" she exclaimed in a fighting stance.

"Well then, you weakling. I'm Rixyu, the swift lily of the valley, also third strongest of the the Three Sisters." she hissed out before jumping at her with a kunai.

Rin grabbed a broom from a closet next to her and held it up in her face, blocking the attack.

"I said no!" she exclaimed before jumping back.

* * *

Kazuhiko walked out of class, and decided to pick up Kyrie then Rin. Kyrie was still weak from her illness and Rin could take care of herself for then, so protecting his youngest sister was the primary objective.

"Kyrie-san, did you dye your hair or is it natural?" asked a voice.

"It-It's natural..." she replied, her voice a little bit above a whisper.

"Kyrie-san, have you been to the Host Club?" asked another.

"Um...no, but I met them..."

"So who do think is the cutest?" asked another.

"I-I don't know."

She almost made the same whimper as she ran out of the room and right into her brother.

"Nii-san, hide me!" she exclaimed before letting out a small shriek and jumping behind her brother.

Two girls ran by and saw her brother.

"Um, Tanaka-san. Have you seen your sister?" asked the girl with brown hair.

Kazuhiko thought about it before shaking his head.

"No, I haven't though I saw a glimspe of silver hair down that way." he replied, shrugging.

"Thank you." thanked the blond girl before they both left.

Kazuhiko sighed and turned around.

"Who were those two?" he asked, curiously.

Kyrie blinked before saying, "The blond was Yuriko Hoshino and the brunette was Chishio Yukino. They're both really nice, but they keep on asking me questions!"

"Well did you tell them to stop?" he asked.

Kyrie shook her head and sighed.

"They wouldn't let me!" she exclaimed, waving her arms and a sweatdrop rolled down Kazuhiko's head.

* * *

Rin jumped back and threw the broom right at Rixyu before running off.

"Darn it!" screamed Rixyu who flung items everywhere in the hallway.

"Where did she go!"

Rixyu sighed before walking down the hallways again when she saw a girl with light silver hair.

_'If that girl wasn't Kyrie then this one is!'_ she thought.

She threw one kunai as the boy next to her left and she pinned her to the wall.

"Well, Kyrie. You didn't listen to Lady Flora when she said she would ruin your face. Now it's too late!" she cried out as she drew her fist back when Kyrie kicked Rixyu back.

_'I've changed and I can prove it!'_ thought Kyrie as she got into a fighting stance.

Kyrie charge toward Rixyu and got as close as she could before hitting a pressure point on Rixyu's neck.

She hit it and Rixyu fell to the ground.

"Good thing we learned about pressure points in class today." she whispered before Rin ran toward her.

"Rie-chan!" she exclaimed before noticing Rixyu on the ground.

"You got her!"

"We were learning about pressure points in class. She'll be out of it for a while." replied Kyrie, lifting Rixyu up.

"Well, that was convienient." replied her brother.

"Oh! Kyrie, Kazuhiko. I was supposed to give this to you." remembered Rin.

She handed the pink one to Kyrie and the cream one to Kazuhiko.

Kyrie carefully opened hers before reading hers, while Kazuhiko opened his.

Kyrie immediately turned bright red and she hid her face behind her bangs.

"What, Kyrie?" asked Rin.

Kyrie shook her head and folded up the letter and hid it in her pocket.

"Fine. What about you Kazuhiko?" she asked.

"I just got a curse chain mail letter. Nothing big." he sighed.

Rin looked back at Kyrie who was reading her again.

**_Kyrie Tanaka,_**

**_We have heard about your wonderful singing skills and we are hoping you'll help us. We would really appreciate it if you can sing this one song for the play later this week._**

**_-The Drama Club_**

"Did you just get an invite to sing for the drama club?" asked Rin.

Kyrie jumped up in surprise at Rin reading over her shoulder, but she nodded.

"Are you going to help them?" she asked.

Kyrie nodded.

"Well that's great! I wonder what song you have to sing." wondered Kazuhiko.

Kyrie sighed and kept the letter close to her heart. She'll just have to see.

"Well we'd better get going. We'll help you with Rixyu and "plant" her under that old sakura tree." smiled Kazuhiko.

"Maybe it'll change her attitude." thought Rin.

Kyrie looked at them before smiling.

"Okay!" she smiled.

* * *

In the next chapter, Kyrie chose to help the drama club with their predicament and the others cheer her on. When she is hated by the director of the play, will she quit or will she just continue on? Find out in the next chapter, Ever After.

Sorry if this was a little bit rushed in this chapter, but I was in a hurry to finish this and I wouldn't be able get on the computer for a while after I was done. If you don't know how to pronounce Kyrie it's Keer-ree and it's latin for Lord or god though I just liked how it was pronounced. Also to pronounce Kuraiyuri is Koo-rai-yur-ree which means dark lily it's also the name of a enderman girl OC I made up for some reason. I'm not sure how I would do her romance if I decided to do it but It would be like this. I would set up a poll when it's time and there will be several guys in there to be voted for. If no one answered in the decided time, I would choose myself and I wouldn't really like that. So I would be asking for help for that part. I'll put up the poll possibly when I get in some more , Follow and Review or however you say it and thanks for reading.

-Astrallight


	5. Ever After

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I forgot about this and a lot of things happened. I'll try to make it up every week.

I do not own OHSHC in any way, shape, or form. Nor do I own the songs, Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall or Ever After by Mia J Park. I only own the Tanaka siblings and my other OCs in this story.

* * *

"Um...Hello?"

Kyrie opened the door to the auditorium to see several guys on stage. They seemed like they were doing tryouts for some music production.

_"Don't walk away, Don't walk away_

_Oh when the world is burning!_

_Don't walk away, don't walk away_

_Oh when the heart is yearning!"_

The guy with black hair and blue eyes turned around and looked at her.

Kyrie blushed brightly and nervously scratched her head.

"I-I'm sorry if I disturbed you." she stammered.

"It's alright. You're Kyrie, right?" he asked, jumping off the stage.

Kyrie nodded shyly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Riku Yamamoto, older brother of the director of the drama club and keyboardist." he smiled before the three guys behind him jumped down with him.

"Guys, this is Kyrie Tanaka. Kyrie, this is the rest of my band. The guy with the blond hair is, Sora Inoue, the drummer."

He had spikey blond hair, green eyes, and he looked like the kind of guy that acts like a clown. He walked up to Kyrie and smiled.

"Hello, Kyrie." he said before stepping back.

"The guy with the head phones is Hiro Ishida." said Riku, pointing to a guy with red hair and headphones around his neck.

"He's our bassist, but you want to be careful around him. He isn't really a people person. In my opinion, he's too shy to even talk. " added Sora, grinning.

Hiro turned around to look at Kyrie before walking away.

"And this is our guitarist, Ryuu Ikeda. He's also one of our vocalists. I'm one of them." said Riku, pointing to a guy with brown hair and amber eyes.

When he looked at her, she felt a chill and she backed away a bit.

_'Why does he have this icy stare directed at me?' _she wondered before Ryuu smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Kyrie." he said, bowing.

"You can kind of see that he's sort of the gentlemen of our band, Akairohoshi."*

"Akairohoshi?" asked Kyrie, tilting her head curiously.

"We're a band that plays music for special occasions, like dances. We aren't known much around here during school hours." sighed Riku.

"Oh..."

"it's alright, we'll make our way to the top." smiled Sora.

Kyrie looked at them before nodding.

"Anyway, why are you here?" asked Riku.

Kyrie looked down.

"I was looking for the drama club. I'm supposed to help them out for one of their songs for their musical." she replied.

"Well, I can lead you there." said Sora, smiling.

Kyrie looked at the taller blonde before smiling.

"T-Thank you." she replied.

* * *

"Well, here it is." said Sora.

They were standing outside of the art room.

Kyrie opened the door and was soon pulled inside.

Sora sighed then shrugged.

"Why do they always do this?" he asked, walking away confused.

* * *

"Welcome Kyrie!"

Kyrie found herself not wearing her uniform, but a blue, ruffled one shoulder dress. Her hair was also tied into a bun and she wore a white, wireless headset.

"H-Hello..."

A group of girls stood around her, smiling.

"We hope you feel welcome! We were hoping you would help us!" they exclaimed in unison.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a guy with blue eyes and black hair. He glared at Kyrie before sighing.

"Welcome, Miss Tanaka." he grumbled.

"Yamamoto-san, you are usually much more enthusiastic than that!" scolded one of the girls.

"Yeah! We don't want to make her feel uncomfortable!"

Kyrie looked at him in surprise, and saw how angry he looked.

"Um...It's okay. I don't really mind." she explained, smiling.

"Wow, Kyrie! You are so much nicer than I!" exclaimed Yuriko, immediately wrapping Kyrie in an embrace.

"H-Hoshino-san! Y-You're hurting me!"

"Yamamoto" took one look at Kyrie before turning around.

"We don't need your help, so forget about performing for us." he stated, angrily.

Kyrie blinked and Yuriko looked at him.

"But-"

"Oh...alright." said Kyrie before walking toward the exit.

"Kyrie-chan!" exclaimed Yuriko.

Kyrie looked at Yuriko, smiling.

"It's okay, Hoshino-san." she lied, smiling sadly.

She walked up to the door, and left.

"Hayato Yamamoto, why won't you allow her to help us?" asked Yuriko, angrily.

He looked at Yuriko before leaving, silently.

* * *

Chishio was walking down the halls when she found Kyrie.

"Kyrie, how was tryouts?" asked Chishio, cheerfully.

The young Tanaka looked at Chishio before looking down, sighing.

"Kyrie?"

The silverette sighed again.

"It-It was fine..." she replied.

Chishio looked at Kyrie again before hitting her palm with her fist.

"Kyrie, why don't we go visit the Host Club again?" she asked.'

"Eh?"

"Come on! It will cheer you up! We'll even bring your sister and Yuriko along, alright?" she asked again, yanking on her friend's arm.

"Okay..."

"Alright, see you after school!"

* * *

Kyrie stood outside her classroom when Chishio, Rin and Yuriko walked up to her.

"Nee-chan?" she asked in surprise.

Rin looked at her smiling. "I decided I would come too." she explained.

Kyrie blinked before smiling.

"Alright! Let's go!" exclaimed Chishio.

* * *

"Well this is a surprise. I've never expected Rin Tanaka would come to the Host Club."

Rin smiled.

"I was kind of intrigued about a host club since I haven't seen a lot." she explained, smiling kindly.

Kyrie looked at Rin in confusion.

_'The other day, she was just griping about it!'_

Tamaki looked at Rin before smiling.

"Alright, so which would host would you prefer?" he asked.

Rin blinked.

"Um...I don't really have a clue." she explained, laughing nervously.

Yuriko looked at the older Tanaka before smiling.

"Then you be like Kyrie and visit them!"

Kyrie let out a small "Eep!" before chasing after Yuriko, blushing.

"Why did you have to tell her that?!" she inquired in a discontent voice.

"I thought you didn't mind!"

"Hoshino-san!"

While the younger girl was chasing Yuriko, Rin was still confused.

"That's alright." smiled Tamaki.

"Uh...okay. Why don't you just pick for me Kyrie?" asked the older Tanaka.

Kyrie stopped chasing Yuriko before looking at her sister.

"I would, but...I don't know!" she exclaimed before hiding behind Chishio like Rin was about to hit her.

Rin laughed nervously before Chishio smiled.

"Then you can just follow us." she explained, laughing a little.

* * *

Kyrie sat with Honey-senpai, smiling and laughing, Yuriko sat with Tamaki, fawning over him while Chishio and Rin were sitting with the twins.

Rin smiled at Kyrie's change of mood from how she usually acted.

"She's different now, isn't she Tanaka-san?"

Rin looked up in surprise to see Chishio looking at her. The twins were messing around with Kyrie disregarding her indignant replies. She was laughing though.

"Yeah." agreed Rin, a bit carefree.

"If only she could be like this forever."

Chishio looked at Rin in confusion.

"The thing is, Kyrie is the main reason we're here."

"Onee-san!"

Rin looked up to see Kyrie with Yuriko.

"Thanks for coming with me." she said, smiling.

Rin stared up at her younger sister before smiling brightly.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Bye, Kyrie-chan!"

"Bye!"

Kyrie walked with Yuriko, smiling and laughing like usually she did with her friends.

"Tanaka-san?"

Chishio walked with Rin in confusion.

"Just Rin is alright." smiled the sophmore before Kyrie and Yuriko stopped to get anpan from a bakery stand.

"Okay...Rin. Why was Kyrie the reason you're here?" she asked.

Rin looked down before smiling sadly.

"Our parents hate Kyrie." she explained.

They were silent for a while, before Chishio touched Rin's shoulder.

"Kyrie was always treated nicely by our grandmother who accepted all of us. One day, our father asked who would become the next heir of the family, and he was hoping it was Kazuhiko. Kazuhiko didn't think he would be right for the job. Our grandmother, said it was Kyrie who had shown much kindness to everyone. She would even help kids in her class that didn't even like her. Our mother thought Kyrie was a monster compared to the rest of us, because she was born a few weeks earlier than the dated time. She also hated how much she is like our aunt and spread lies about her. Kazuhiko and I, we had enough of everything and we all ran away from home." she explained before Kyrie ran back with Yuriko behind her.

"Rin, I got you some anpan!" she exclaimed, handing Rin a warm pastry.

Rin glanced at Kyrie before smiling.

"Thank you, Kyrie-chan." she replied before planting a kiss on her sister's forehead. Rin unwrapped the paper and bit into the pastry before Chishio smiled.

_'Yeah, thank you...'_

* * *

Kyrie sat up in her bed when she heard something tapping on her window. She got up from the bed and crawled over to the window. It was Riku Yamamoto and his younger brother, Hayato. She went out on her balcony and stood at the edge.

"Kyrie, can you come down here? I think someone has something to say." explained Riku, glaring at his brother.

Kyrie blinked before nodding. She ran back inside, put on a jacket over her nightgown and ran downstairs to the front door. She opened the door and stepped out into the night.

"What's the matter?" she asked, looking confused.

Hayato glanced at her before looking away, his face red.

"I'm sorry about my brother being rude to you this morning. He isn't really the type that likes to talk to strangers." apologized Riku, staring at his brother.

Kyrie looked at Hayato then to Riku.

"It's alright." she smiled.

Hayato looked down at the ground before glaring at Kyrie.

"I-I'm sorry." he said, in an uneasy tone. "I-I...want you to help us in our play if you can."

Kyrie blinked before smiling.

"Okay!" she beamed.

* * *

A few days later...

"Elon!" screamed a girl's voice.

A clash of metal rang throughout the auditorium and the girl stared up at her best friend.

"Aria..." whispered Elon, his face shadowed.

"Elon, don't go! Please!" exclaimed the red-headed girl, running over to her friend.

A light flashed and a soft voice sang.

_'Because your ever after, never made the cut,_

_And your happy ending... it still lingers in the dark._

_Did you ask the question that you already know the answer too?_

_Are you running away from truth? Yeah...'_

The green haired boy reached out to touch Aria's face before looking at the blade next to him.

"The...Thannatos Blade...should of never been touched by mortal flesh..." he whispered out, struggling to speak.

"Elon, please don't go!" cried Aria, holding Elon.

He glanced at Aria, cupping her cheek.

"Aria, don't cry...It's not the end. We'll meet again in the next life..." he explained before taking a breath.

She was crying out of hurt from all of her friends dying.

"Please...for me, don't cry in front of people who hurt you...Please be strong..."

_' 'Cos we lost our way and I can't stand it. 'Cos I thought we'd last forever, last forever..._

_If there's going to be no tomorrow then let's live it all today before we walk away..._

_Before we walk away...'_

Darkness covered the stage and only little particles of light flew up into the air. When the lights came back on, the body was gone and only a weeping Aria was left there.

_' 'Cos we lost our way and I can't stand it. 'Cos I thought we'd last forever, last forever..._

_If there's going to be no tomorrow then let's live it all today before we walk away..._

_Before we walk away..._

_'Cos we lost our way..._

_'Cos we lost our way...yeah..._

_If there's going to be no tomorrow then let's live it all today before we walk away..._

_Before we walk away...yeah...'_

The music ended and Aria looked up into the sky.

"Elon...I promise I will..." she said before the curtains shut, and the audience clapped.

The actors and the singer walked across the stage, smiling and bowing.

"Thank you and we hope you enjoyed this play, written by the playwright, Hiro Ishida!" introduced Hayato, as the red-headed bassist walked up on the stage.

"I-Ishida?" asked Kyrie, flabbergasted.

He looked at Kyrie before walking off.

* * *

"Kyrie-chan!" exclaimed a voice as her sister hugged her.

"O-Onee-chan, you're squishing me!" said Kyrie, being hugged too tightly.

"Kyrie." said a voice.

Kyrie looked up to see her brother, smiling.

"Onii-san." she smiled.

He patted her head when she looked up.

_'I wonder what had changed Hayato's mind though.' she thought._

* * *

"You what!" exclaimed Yuriko.

Yuriko was glaring at the younger Yamamoto who was glaring at the floor.

"You were stalking Kyrie?" she asked, before she went on and on about why he was a stalker.

* * *

After Kyrie's big moment of singing for the drama club, Renge Hoshakuji is wanting a co-manager to help The Host Club. Reluctantly, the Host Club allows her to choose a co-manager, though they had to have the last say. When all the girls want to apply for it, they have no choice, but to host a contest for it. Yuriko signs Kyrie and Chishio up for it and soon, the three girls get themselves into something that they soon regret. See it in, "A Co-manager!"

I'm Sorry I didn't reply for a while, but I didn't have a lot of time to write. I'll try to write every week though. The song is one of my favorites by Mia J Park. You can look her up on Youtube if you want to listen to her music.

-Astrallight


End file.
